


Granted

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Angst, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: John at Mary's funeral.Pt. 1 of "Bridges: A 221B Anthology"





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Tomorrow’s undecided  
> Our days are counted on this planet  
> Never take a single breath,  
> Take a single breath for granted.

“I think we’re even now, okay?”

Mary’s voice echoed in John’s mind as he crossed the graveyard. Even? Even for what? Even for shooting Sherlock? Oh-ho-ho, that didn’t even come close. No. It would _never_ come close. Sherlock was still alive. Mary was… Mary was a pile of ashes and bites of bone in an urn inside a niche in a cold, stone wall. This did _not_ make them even.

John ignored Sherlock’s presence. He only let Sherlock attend the funeral because Mary had liked him. If he’d have had his way… He was relieved when Sherlock left early, and was even more relieved when the rest of the guests eventually did, too. Now, it was just him and Rosie, and he was more than ready to go home.

He got to the car, and numbly strapped Rosie into her carseat before getting behind the wheel. But he didn’t turn the engine on. He couldn’t. Not yet.

Guilt invaded. “You’re right. You go.” He’d told her. He told her to go with Sherlock, taking for granted that everything would turn out fine. It always turned out fine. Except for when it didn’t. He’d taken for granted that she would return, that they would watch Rosie grow, and they would grow old together. Sherlock had robbed him of that. That sodding bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> “Granted” by Josh Groban from his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Toby Gad, and Bernie Herms)


End file.
